


Her name is Root you Arse

by CodytheNerd13



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Shaw goes off, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodytheNerd13/pseuds/CodytheNerd13
Summary: Shaw has had enough and goes off at Harold





	Her name is Root you Arse

Her name is Root you Arse

After Harold calling Root the wrong name one too many times Shaw has had enough.

'I have had enough! Her name is Root!'  
'Why is that so hard for you to understand!?'  
'She prefers the name Root. Get your head out of your Fucking arse Man!'  
'Just call her Root!'

Satisfied with her rant Shaw walks away.  
After that it's just everyones last names and Root.


End file.
